demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rhea~
MOM Hi mom ive been doing good how are you um.......If its not to much I was wondering if you could get Alexander to talk to me on here i havent seen if in awhile so bye Camp Half-Blood Hello Lady Rhea, I have a problem. I go to school with five other demigods and we have no way to get to camp. We have looked for our satyr many times and have been unsuccessful. We don't have a satyr and we are stuck here now. Thank You, Kyra Daughter of Apollo Thank you very much, Lady Rhea. I apprciate it. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 15:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Lady Rhea, I was wondering if you could send me a satyr so I could get to Camp Half-Blood and fight in the war. There is no satyr at my school and I think only one other demigod. Even though being a daughter of Hades I cannot Shadow Travel, I've tried numerous times but it does not work. It is fine if you are unable to send me a satyr right now. Sincerly, Leafwhisker, Daughter of Hades 17:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) CHB i would like to be taken to Camp Half-Blood Lady Rhea. I feel i must go. and my 2 friends also, Ginger and Thief. thank you. ---Kiya, Daughter of Hades CHB I agree with Kiya we need to go, if there isnt a satyr already, then we need your help. Well then again we need your help regardless. ~~GingerMidget Yeah, please, and thanks, for sending us a satyr. Do you know when he'll arrive at O.V.M.S.? Chey-Frii---Dauhghter of Athena 23:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, if it isnt to much to bother, what is the name of the satyr that you sent? ~~GingerMidget Camp My name is Ian I live in Lewisville North Carolina and I am the son of Poseidon. Lady Rhea please send someone to get me to camp. ~With Respect~ ~Ian~ But.... But why me, I mean what about alexander being a god and all and Vanessa I mean she trains harder then anybody I just dont think I could do it :( My Dream Well. It all started with me flying across the Burning Plains on top of my dragon. A war raging all around me. For some strange reason. Nobody can see me. Nothing can touch me and I can't touch them. Then I looked up at the horizon. The gods where there battling different... Monsters? Then the scene shifted. I was on the mountain where the gods were fighting. All of you guys... *shudders* all the gods were dead despite being immortal. What does this mean? Satyr I was wondering if you can send a satyr to my school. We've only got 4 days of school left (sorry for the late request) and there's a couple of kids in my class that might be demigods. --Scarletmoon579 15:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn Hi Hi mom...What up? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Mom I will Love you Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Mom Could you Please send me a Singn that I am Your daughter? Please? Please? PLEASE? I love you and Don't forget that Cailin Daughter of Rhea 01:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thak You Mom :D Love you <3 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Lady Rhea for asking the gods to get on when they can to talk to us, and for getting on when you can as well. You're right, I am getting worried, and truth be told a little scared too. So thanks. ~~ Ginger Midget X More Kids Mom whats up with all these new rhea kids popping up i thought you only add a few Thank you so much for claiming me. -Evelyn Mom I don't think I need to get to camp yet. I haven't been attacked by any monsters. -Evelyn Also, could you properly claim me? Like, send a sign and everything. I want to be 100% sure that you're my mom instead of 99.99%. -Evelyn Yeah. :) Apollo is my dad. :) Lea Michelle is my sister? Wicked! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Help! Mom I really need some help right now... OK so I was Atacked by a Hell Hound today...And a Furry And I'm not really sure why Because it's been like 5 months since I've known I was a Demigod so why are all the Monsters Atacking me know? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK thanks Mom! Love You <3 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 03:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Confuzled. Ok so i put something up on my user page i need you to look at. I need ur help. as soon as i no this is ture or false ill be able to get my life back. Thanks missy! Yeah Ray if you could help her out that would be nice... Im knid of sick of having to explain who i am every time we talk. Nico Hey Ray Hey! Finally got one of these.... Artemis wanted me to keep a look out for a girl on here, said it was important that I watch over her.... Ginger something. Eh. "Percy" and "Annabeth" are planing to get one of these accounts too right? Gods, why did that Rick guy have to change our names, I mean really, this is freaking annoying. Quick Question.... WHAT'S UP WITH THAT DEMIGOD KID OF MY BROTHERS? He thinks he can get me to leave the hunt.... BLAH HAHAHAHAHA funny, admit it. So yeah. Ronnie says hello. We should be visiting camp pretty soon so, get your kids ready to get their hides pounded in CTF :D Peace Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis 02:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Favor Sis. I'm sorry if this is a bit too much. While we were fighting in the Arena last night I accidentally absorbed Prometheus' memories and abilities. I need you to send the memory-less Prometheus to my temple. It's important. Sincerely, SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe YOU didn't understand! Remember WE fought you and I! Arena I challenged you!!!!!!!!!! YOU AGREED!!!!! Then I absorbed Prometheus' memories FROM YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not shape-shifting uglies!!!!! C'mon! SIS!!!! I need PROMETHEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You may not understand now but someday you will. BTW the curse is fine!!!! You must be forgetting that I am ALSO a daughter of Poseidon!!!!! I love it !!! THanks sis!!! XD